<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandonned Plot Bunny : From the Eye of Durin's Bane by ATLenya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442144">Abandonned Plot Bunny : From the Eye of Durin's Bane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya'>ATLenya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned Works - up for adoption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, Incomplete, M/M, More plot than story, Ori-centric, Plot Bunny, The Scribe's got it up to here with your bullshit, Time Travel Fix-It, yes im talking to you Thorin Glower Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the summary &amp; first chapter of an abandonned plot bunny i wish I could finish but I'm never going to</p>
<p>Ori awakens a day before his brothers and he are due to leave for the Shire, right after getting struck down by arrows in the Moria.<br/>There is balance in everything, he isn't the only one back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandoned Works - up for adoption [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From the frying pan to less hot frying pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I have already written out of the first chapter and some plot points I wanted to put in the following chapters.<br/>I keep telling myself I'll finish it one day but so far it's been 3 years, I need to face my own stupidity.<br/>But I just thought if someone wants to adopt it, please do, just credit me if you use the plot I came up with ;) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sources:<br/>Middle-Earth Chronology: http://lotrproject.com/timeline/<br/>Anything Dwarvish related: https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/</p>
<p>My own recollection of the books and the movies (LotR, Hobbit) so I guess: http://mybrainandmycat(namedOri).com</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Ends and Beginning 2<br/>Chapter 2: Mahal Blessed and Valar Cursed 3<br/>Chapter 3: Preparedness is Mother of Confusion 5<br/>Chapter 4: Never trust a Durin’s sense of orientation 5<br/>Chapter 5: Mister Boggins, Crouching Hobbit, Hidden Ninja 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>
  <b>Chapter 1: Ends and Beginning</b>
</h1>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The end </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>comes</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Drums, drums in the deep. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>They are coming</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is breathing heavily through broken ribs, when Ori looks up from his book and around himself at his fellow dwarrows as the clamor continued from deep below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So few of them had made it to this hall, if any were left outside, they were probably clustered in various rooms, preparing for a final stand, just like them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes trailed off to the tomb beside him. Lord Balin of Moria. What a bunch of fools, the whole lot of them. Trust the pride and foolishness of dwarrows to blunder into Khazad-dûm and think it saved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end did not come swiftly. The goblins swarmed them and it was all he could do, to hang onto the tome in his hand as his other arm swung Dwalin’s mighty Grasper fiercely (he cannot let himself dwell on his One, so far away and forever lost, until they can reunite in the Halls of their Maker…), he saw and heard his kinsmen and compatriots roaring defiantly in the face of certain death and could not repress the mirthless grin from his face, savage and bloody, already pierced by so many black arrows. Suddenly, a grotesquely scarred goblin with a long sword appeared before him and darkness claimed him before he could react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he’s aware of, is the noise. It’s not the drums that will haunt his dreams for a long time still. It’s not even the clash of metal and general pandemonium of the last few weeks in Moria. It’s clicking and clanging. Like someone doing the washing up or heating a pot of tea in the next room. Just like oh so long ago when he and his whole family were still safe and sound in the Blue Mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Necessity, and being awaken by goblin raids in the middle of someone else’s shift, have taught him to go from asleep to total awake and scanning his surroundings in less than a breath. It still takes him a few visual swipes of the room before it starts to make anything resembling sense to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because what he is seeing is impossible, SHOULD BE impossible. It’s a dainty little bedroom, overrun by parchments and tomes of handwritten accounts from all over Middle-Earth, that he’d once been able to barter for (or that suddenly appeared in their home a few days after Nori left for one of his ‘business ventures’). He sits up gingerly on top of his unmade bedding, stands up and takes a few steps to the door, his head swarming with images of happier times, so long gone. And can’t help the half-swallowed choke that reaches his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clanging stops, and he mirthlessly imagines the person imitating Dori to have sharpened up to his light-footed steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling light-headed and like the walls are closing him on him, drowning with noises of rhythmic drums, Ori starts swaying towards the small window off the side, only to be caught in strong arms. He immediately starts thrashing, trying to throw off the thing at his side, images of grimacing caricature of smiles full of rotten teeth blackened with blood flashing in front of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice finally pierces through the fog in his mind, a voice he’d given up on ever hearing again after they discovered the Keeper in the Lake with goblins at their back blocking any other route to safety (losing Oin to the Mahal forsaken monster, losing Balin not long after, to malady and poisoned arrows…).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ori? Little brother? What’s wrong? Please talk to me!” Dori’s voice intones, gentle as ever but scared and trembling as the strong arms around him hold him tight against his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vision blurred by tears he does not remember shedding, he blinks up at the face of his oldest brother, shivering as he stops thrashing. Dori’s arms unwind slightly, just enough for him to raise a trembling hand to his brother’s face, tight and pale with worry. He traces the face of the dwarf who was his home for so long and a distant voice in his mind (sounding a lot like Bilbo Baggins’) echoes his old hobbit brother in arm with a resounding “Nope” before he knows no more.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/><h1>
  <b>Chapter 2: Mahal Blessed and Valar Cursed</b>
</h1>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally regains consciousness, it is the voices heating up in the next room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what happened! He’d complained about a headache the night before so I let him sleep it off but then last morning, he acted like he didn’t know where he was and the look on his face when he saw me… I don’t know what his dreams held but whatever happened to put that look on my brother’s face, I want them found and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. He was running a fever when he fainted and hasn’t woken up yet. It’s been a full day, Master Balin, I don’t know what to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dori’s voice is raw and frantic as he speaks in Khuzdûl, although his always proper brother tries to hide his fretting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a slow breath, Ori stares blanking at the ceiling as his mind runs through what has apparently happened 24 hours prior. Was this real? Could he really have woken up sometimes in what he’s assuming is more than 50 years in the past? What about the quest to Erebor? The Company? … Dwalin?...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every hurt he’s learnt to deal with and bury since the last time he was in this very room suddenly comes back flashing through his mind. Every harsh lesson life has thrown at him, ending with that foolish mission to Khazad-dûm… It takes him a long moment before he can even try to think about anything else. And when he finally can, his thoughts turn to those last moments in the mines of Moria, awaiting his gruesome death. There is a blank after that attack in the Hall of Balin’s Tomb. He is no closer to remembering what brings him here. Is this a boon from Mahal? Or a curse? Is he doomed to relive his life with no chance to change it? Or is he specifically back just for that? Should he reveal this to his brother?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many questions are going through his mind, he barely registers the footsteps coming to his door and has just enough time to move his gaze from the ceiling to the door before it opens to reveal a stocky frame with a long bifurcated beard and kind, keen eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L- Master Balin…” He breathes, his throat closing up as he barely manages not to call the older dwarf ‘Lord’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Good to see you up, laddie. You gave your brother quite a fright, you know? And it wouldn’t do for my apprentice to fall ill so close to becoming a Journeyman!” The white-haired dwarf intoned, genially.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p><hr/><h1>
  <b>Chapter 3: Preparedness is Mother of Confusion</b>
</h1>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>After being treated like glass by his brother for a full week, Ori breaks and sits down with his brother for a heart to heart he doesn’t think he’s ready for. Tries to remember how he got Dori to stop fretting last time. Finally goes behind his back and volunteers with the Company. Nori flips out, a long two weeks of everyone being pissy at each other, with Dori insisting on coming with as soon as he learns. They fight. They make up. Fili and Kili appear. Ori has a near breakdown. The boys are confused. Things get better.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Then it’s time to go.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/><h1>
  <b>Chapter 4: Never trust a Durin’s sense of orientation</b>
</h1>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They leave the Blue Mountain. Take the long way to the Shire because Gandalf is a little bitch who gave them the wrong instructions and Dwalin (insert angst from Ori about seeing his One again) won’t listen. Balin is amused. The boys decide this new version of their shy friend is alright (because now he pranks back and won’t take no shit from the royal pansies).</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ori plans and plots and get Dwalin to agree to accompany him into the Shire rather than wait with his brothers. Brothers beg to differ. Ori sneaks away anyway. Ori and Dwalin travel in mostly silence. Ori wants to attach himself to his One and never let go. Bravely ignore the compulsion.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They find the right green hill of hobbiton.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/><h1>
  <b>Chapter 5: Mister Boggins, Crouching Hobbit, Hidden Ninja</b>
</h1>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They get into Bag End. Ori remembers his old friend and his confession regarding their first meeting. He works hard to make sure the hobbit doesn’t see them in the same light again. Dwalin is hard to work around. Hilarity ensues. Until a Royal Pain arrives. And another. And another. More hilarity ensues. Apparently having one welcoming face in the lot is just what Bilbo needed to find his backbone and use his (very much like stone) feet to put a Royal Pain on his arse. Ori would totally croon if he wasn’t busy being indignant at Thorin.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Bilbo  takes a while to warm up to them. And then he’s on board because OF A SONG? So that didn’t change. What does is the fact that Ori helps him pack in a round about way. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plot thingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excuse the amount of lame meme and stupidity, I was drunk I swear<br/>But here's the plot as far as I could see it while I had motivation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ori is all doom and gloom and relatively middle-aged dwarf about to get eaten by goblins. And there’s all those feels about the Old Company and Thorin and Dwalin and his Ri Brothers and shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goblins are bastards and so the Moria settlement gets killed (RIP D:) and go to Mahal’s caves where he meets this pretty lady who looks like an elf but pretty and otherworldly and stuff. Like woah lady you smokin’, I like your bods, and your voice is creepily hypnotic as fuck. Like woah, dude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the lady is all like “what regrets doth thou hath, child of Aulë?” (lol bad Shakespearian english) and Ori’s like “dem idiots, they should be alive and kickin’, my life would have been sooo much easier if Thorin hadn’t been a fucking assbutt and stuff. Dude needs a gay bestfriend and I know who dat is.” “You sure?” “Darn tootin’ straight” “Kay”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And poof! Ori’s waking up the day before his bros and him are leaving for the Shire and he’s had that wacky dream about Bilbo’s wittle magic ring and holy fuck-a-cock that was the One Ring? Dayum Bilbo you badass little shit! And he gets all those fucked-up images about what happens between the Merry Trip To Erebor and The Big Battle Against The Mighty Red Eye and shit there’s a lot of things to do. But Dat Lady Elf God Thing Person also leaves him a message (lol phone yeah? nope) in that dream telling him that because he was sent back, to keep things even (because they have to or THE UNIVERSE WILL IMPLODE), they had to send back a baddy with the same amount of informations or thereabout. But they don’t say who, that’d be cheating yeah? (fucking Elf God Thing Person). Actually no, they send back the baddy with all the information they had when they died because it’s not actually stipulated they have to be on SUCH an even ground (FUCK YEAH SNEAKY PEOPLE!). So guess who’s back? Shaddy’s back! Phone a friend! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No not that Shaddy, the one who’s a big white orc with a hook for an arm, yeeep Azog the Defiler of Kings itself. Dey don fucked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azog immediately starts trying to attract them dwarvsies in dem traps but nope, mah dwarves be clever boys, so they don’t get confronted until that time on the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ori for his part hugs the shit out of his brothers and breaks down right before they leave, just crying a lot, for like a full on minute. Nori’s ready to kill whoever hurt his baby bro and Dori’s not far behind. They’re ready to abandon the quest but Ori’s like “fuck no! I chose to go! I’m going! And you’re only coming because I’m going! Just get out of my way son!”. So they follow his stubborn ass to the Shire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh there gon’ be Dwalin on Ori feels and Dwalin realizing the kid brother of that one thief who might or might not be his bro is actually smokin’ and awesome and badass.And Dwalin be like “I gon’ fuck dat” cuz hell yeah he got some guns and a hot bod, go Dwalin woo the fuck outta mah boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first you get Ori, Dori and Nori showing up right after Fili and Kili and Ori lookin’ le sad. But a good sad. Because his friends are back to stay or so help him Moses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ori and Bilbo bond over books and their nerdy awesomeness. Fili and Kili are little shits but nearly get the crap kicked outta ‘em by wittle Ori like twice so they settle for not annoying the badass who can crush them both in one hand while continuing his interesting conversation about book vs scroll upkeeping and durability with Bilbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the company falls into the doorway, Bilbo’s appalled with appalledness and Ori is already contemplating just ritual suicide. Everyone starts gettin’ their freak on, singing and dancing and shit, Bilbo’s just simmering slowly like a good ole’ soup. Ori tries to keep him entertained and explain the questing thing and shit. Bilbo’s appalled by the situation but goes nope, not doing this and pretty much digs his heels into it like the donkey he is (very donkey, so hee-haw).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin makes a majestic entrance, Ori coughs a lot to cover laughing his ass off cuz Death brings perspective people and right there Thorin looks like a peacock parading in front of a potential mate…. ooooh now there’s an idea worth diggin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thorin brings out the map, much dwarfiness is had. Very singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilbo takes Ori aparte when boyo goes take a breather because holyshit the Durinsons are here and they’re alive (PRAISE THE LAWD).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter is going to be the plot as written in my draft lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>